The Setter Who Loved Her
by Satirical Sagas
Summary: Who knew a chest full of old, forgotten memories could bring out a whole new person? Disclaimer. One-shot. yandere!Akaashi. Reader-centric. Based on Stephen King's "The Man Who Loved Flowers". Warning: dark themes, minor character death, dark humour.


**Treekawa: New one-shot because I haven't been on this site in awhile, I love** ** _ _ **Haikyū!**__ **and** **I feel bad. This is copied directly from Wattpad and I didn't proofread it.** _ **  
**_**

 **This is a fem!Reader fic. If you are not comfortable with character death, a bit of gore and dark humour/irony, please leave now. Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **F/N: First Name**  
 **L/N: Last Name**  
 **E/C: Eye Colour**  
 **H/C: Hair Colour**  
 **H/L: Hair Length**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Haikyū!**_ **nor do I own** _ **The Man Who Loved Flowers**_ **, originally written by Stephen King. Originally posted on Wattpad under** _xkenma_ **. This is my first attempt at a yandere story. Cover edited by me; original fanart drawn by** _nairuru_ **on Tumblr.  
**

* * *

Her Name Was Love

He climbed up the wooden steps, sock-clad feet padding softly against the cold floor. A pale hand shot out to slide the door to his bedroom open. Tossing his bag to the ground, with that same hand its fingers ran through tousled black hair.

Akaashi Keiji sighed. Practice was tiring, and upon Bokuto's persistent request he had stayed later to block for the great horned owl.

"Keiji-kun!" his mother knocked on the door. "Can you please clean the attic by this Saturday?"

" _Hai._ " Akaashi sighed in response. He finished his homework and slept, waiting for the weekend to come.

 _Time skip..._

Saturday was finally here, and Akaashi was sure to enjoy it. The previous day he had texted his teammates, telling them that he wasn't able to make it due to errands. So Akaashi slept in and let relaxation course through his body.

After lunch he decided to clean the attic. Walking up a third flight of stairs, Akaashi first sorted out the numerous boxes that littered the floor. Reading its labels, he sorted them by subject when one box in particular held his interest.

It was a simple box made of chestnut wood, with Akaashi's and your name carved on it along with a heart. The setter raised a brow and opened the box carefully.

Inside were pictures from forgotten memories, small trinkets and letters. Swiping the dust off one of the pictures, Akaashi gazed upon an image of himself during his younger days along with a girl with H/C H/L hair and sparkling E/C eyes. Picking up one of the letters, Akaashi's eyes glazed over it. Scenes from his childhood flooded back into his brain. The more memoirs that came to him, the more he fell in love with you. He was amazed at how much you grew, you matured, from when you both were toddlers to when you were in your last year of middle school together.

 _'Where is she now?'_ Akaashi asked himself. _'Surely... She must go to Fukurodani.'_

With that thought in mind the setter set off and focused on finding you around the school.

 _Time skip 2..._

Huffing in annoyance, Akaashi placed the object back into his blazer pocket. He walked away, leaving the mess behind him without a care.

How to coax you out of your hiding place at Fukurodani, he didn't know. Akaashi then decided to buy you a gift.

 _'Yes... I'll buy her a gift... F/N–chan would love that.'_

He texted Bokuto, telling the latter that he will be absent from practice again.

 _You've been skipping practice often. This is the sixth time in the past three months. Are you okay?_ Bokuto texted back, worried.

 _I'm okay. I just found a part-time job._ was Akaashi's reply. L

Akaashi shoved his phone into his pocket, grabbed his bag and set off for the small bakery he loved dearly.

"Hello, Akaashi–kun." greeted the owner. "Don't you have practice today? Where's Bokuto–kun?"

"We're supposed to have practice, but I need to buy something."

The bakery owner gave a bright smile. "Okay. Just call me when you've chosen your purchases."

Looking through the display glass, Akaashi found it easy to find the chocolates and jelly-filled pastries. They were your favourites, so of course he would buy them for you.

Anything to find you.

He chose two éclaires, four cannoli, a chocolate Danish and a special imitation to the Iwatobi jelly buns.

Akaashi called for the owner, payed for the baked goods and left, thanking the older man.

Assuming you were in a club, he went back to school. If anybody questioned him, he'd say that he needed to buy food before going to volleyball practice. People would buy it; he's a good kid who can deal with the hyperactive great horned owl, Bokuto.

Based on the pictures and letters, you seemed to have liked music, so he walked toward the music room and opened the door. There sat a female schoolmate, hands outstretched halfway toward the ivory keys of the piano. Her eyes looked toward Akaashi, surprised.

"H-hello, Akaashi–senpai. What can I do?"

A smile ghosted over said boy's face, and he walked forward toward the girl.

"F/N..." he mumbled. "F/N, it's really you."

Stumbling back, the girl's face twisted in confusing, growing more scared as the setter approached her slowly, that weird smile on his face.

No, it wasn't the smile. It was the look in his eyes as he did so.

Akaashi's vision suddenly became more blurry. The brief mental image of F/N appeared, contradicting the looks of the girl in front of him.

His smile turned into a pout and his eyes hardened. He reached for the item in his pocket, bag of goodies dropping to the ground.

"No... You're not her... You're not F/N."

Before she could move, before she could scream, Akaashi swung the hammer in his hand towards the girls head. Her head hit the keys of the piano, the noise echoing a bit throughout the room. Crimson blood stained the glossy keys.

Akaashi pocketed the hammer and walked away.

She wasn't F/N. None of them were F/N. The hair, the eyes, the skin complexion, they were all wrong.

None of them were F/N. Because F/N had moved to New Zealand because of family there.

But Akaashi would never know.

A smile ghosted his pale face, nobody would see the blood on his suit. He was good at hiding it. He was able to practice over a course of three months.

In love. He looked so in love. That's what everyone who saw him thought. Everyone who saw him roaming around the school rather than at practice. Today was no different. Two girls a year his junior giggled as Akaashi walked by.

"If only other guys would show how in love they are like that." one of them sighed.

The second year was oblivious to their glances. He smiled, and even started humming. His thoughts wandered to F/N, and what he will do when he finds her.

And what he will do to make sure you never leave.

* * *

 **Treekawa: lolol Hope you liked this. Please leave a comment, vote and stay tuned for my yandere!Kenma one-shot.**


End file.
